A Year Changes Everything
by Crazymalecfan
Summary: Alec's split up with Magnus causes him to become more withdrawn. His parents decide that he needs a year away from the shadowhunter life to go to a regular college, far away from the institute. What will happen when he finds Magnus there? (Set just after COLS but Max didn't die)
1. Chapter 1

Malec fanfic

Alec's Pov:

I'm completely lost without Magnus. It's like a hole in my heart that will never heal. Ever.

He was my second proper boyfriend, and he's going to be the last. I will not have my heart shattered again. Twice I was naive enough to fall in love. Never again.

My parents became worried about me during their visit home from Idris and have decided that it's best I live like a mundane for a while. Going to a proper college and making real friends that are guaranteed not to die at the hands of a demon. At least most mundanes don't die because of demons, I think. It was a bit of a relief to me when I got told by my father, I wanted as little to do with the shadow hunter world as I could for a while at least. Just until I became myself again.

When I told Isabelle, she had been really supportive and told me that a year away would do me good. I know she was saying it to reasure me, but it worked... That is until Jace found out. He went on an absolute rampage. He didn't like me leaving. I was needed, for Max and Isabelle although he didn't admit that he wanted me to stay too, but I could see it from the look in his eyes. I told him I didn't want to leave, but that it was best for everybody. He didn't believe me. However, after much persuasion from Isabelle he agreed to let me go. Ha as if he could force me to stay...He probably could actually.

So, I've just arrived in my new apartment that my parents bought me because it's right by the collage, without me having to share a flat or dorm with stupid mundies - as Jace so graciously worded it. He is such a hypocrite, because his girlfriend Clary lived as one for years before finding out that she was actually a shadow hunter, oh and her father was only Valentine freaking Morgernstern! I wasn't a big fan of Clary to start with becuase I found out that Jace was straight and I may have had a crush on him at the time, but I never loved him and then she went realised that I was into boys. Now though, I think Clary is amazing and anyone can tell from a mile away that she truly loves my parabti. I want him to be happy, after everything he's been through and he deserves it.

It is quite cozy here in the apartment actually. I think I like it. I could see myself staying here for longer than a year, that is if I'm not needed at home. Yes, it's a little lonely but the quiet is also kind of welcoming. I never got any peace at the institute what with Max always asking me to play or Isabelle and Jace arguing. The only time it was quiet at the institute was when Isabelle was with Simon and Jace was with Clary, even then Max had to be asleep.

I'm really quite tired from all the packing and moving in business. Once I've dumped my suitcase by the side of the worn, red fabric sofa I find my new bedroom. I don't even take in anything around me as I make a beeline for the bed. I lay down and promptly fall fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This is it. My first day at a regular college. This is going to be bedlam compered to the lessons at the institute. I'm already a nervous wreck and I've only just woken up.

I compose myself before making myself breakfast and taking a shower. I'm just about to head out of the apartment door when I spot my stele lying on the coffee table by the sofa. I chuckle to myself when I consider drawing a fearless rune on myself.

I'm at the front of my new class introducing myself in English Literature before I know what's even happening. Yes, I decided to learn about novels... Is that such a big deal, may I ask? Well it was to Jace. All he could say was, "I'd have thought you'd have taken something more...Practical."

I liked books. They interested me and kept me from the real world for a time at least. After every event that had happened throughout the years to us I just needed an escape.

Done with my introduction I scan the area to find a spare seat. Thankfully there's one close to me so I might not have time to do something awkward, like fall over my own feet. I slide into the free chair grateful that the attention has been taken off me as the Professor starts to speak.

I sit and take notes obligingly for the rest of the lesson and when it's over I trudge back to my apartment to drop off my books. I then go to a café and order some coffee before starting to think about my next lesson.

I have a class studying Law next and it's the one I've been dreading. Law is one of the most depressing subjects - if Shadowhunter Laws are boring, then I can't imagine that Mundie Laws are anymore interesting. My mother forced me to study Law here, saying that I wouldn't learn anything valuable from books. In the end we had compromised.

The waitress smiles at me when she brings over my coffee and starts chatting to me - breaking me out of my thoughts. I nod my head and pretend I'm fully listening to her but something about her is unsettling. She reminds me of somebody.

It's a full ten minutes before I realise that I have to go, I'm going to be late to my Law class. I jump up and run out of the café but not until the waitress calls me back and gives me her number. I take it even though I don't know her that well.

Unfortunately, I bump into somebody on the way out. I'm looking down praying that I'm not too late to my class - if my mum hears about this she'll kill me - so I don't know who it is.

"I'm so sorry..." I start but my voice trails off as I tilt my head up to see his face. My heart sinks and a pang of sadness hits me all over again. Why did this have to happen? Of all the places I can move to why do I have to end up here? His face is one of pure shock and I'm guessing that my expression mirrors his exactly. There standing staring at me wide-eyed is none other than...

Magnus Bane


	3. Chapter 3

**_I did actually write this at about 3 am, so I'm sorry if it isn't too great. So this is chapter three, enjoy. _**

We both must have stood there for a good two minutes before either one of us could stop gazing into the other's eyes. Magnus' eyes are perfect. At first glance you could say they were green in colour, but upon further inspection you notice that they are actually laced with gold - they can in some ways resemble a cats eye. They suit him. Magnus is the first to snap out of this trance.

"Well, as much fun as this has been I really have to dash. More important things to do, people to see." He truly doesn't think I'm important to him anymore? Ouch. This is going to be one long year.

He dashes off before I can even utter an apology to him. I'm left standing alone outside a dilapidated café in the middle of the street. I can barely move. The shock of what just happened is too much so I decide to take a walk to clear my head. Who cares about Law anyway? Not me, especially not when I've already had an amazingly bad day. Going to class will just make everything ten times worse.

So instead of heading back down the road and taking the next right, I find myself veering to the left and into a park. The park is peaceful. I should make more of a habit of coming here. Strolling through the trees following a fading stone pathway is actually very relaxing. It almost makes me forget the encounter. Almost.

I sit on a cold metal bench thinking things over. I ask myself the same question over and over again. What if I hadn't have gotten with Magnus in the first place? What if I hadn't have gone to Camille? If I hadn't have come here?

What if?

Why does everything have to be so frustrating? In the end I try to push Magnus and his cat eyes out of my mind and focus on a story. I recite an ancient Shadowhunter story to myself before ideas form in my head. Writing my own story may keep myself occupied. It might help me forget - books usually do.

I'm getting into the swing of my plot now, deep in thought until someone sidles up and sits down next to me. It's the waitress from the café. She still makes me feel a little uneasy but I look at her anyway.

"Hey," she says. "You seem a little distant, so I thought I would see if you're alright. My name's Caterina, and you are?." Her voice is cheery and uplifting, just what I need at the moment. For some reason I want to talk to her, to tell her how I'm feeling.

"Hello, I'm fine...It's Alec by the way." I hastily add on the end remembering that she asked my name too. I'm absorbed by thoughts of Magnus and I don't know why but looking at Caterina makes me feel upset.

The bench is getting uncomfortable. I've been sitting here for at least two hours and my legs are getting numb. Making my excuses I get up and walk to my apartment block. It's not until later when I'm about to get into bed that it hits me. The answer to why I've been feeling so awkward around Caterina and it was staring me in the face the whole time. So blatantly obvious. How did I not recognise her at first? Some Shadowhunter I am. Caterina suspiciously looks something like Camille. Not a big resemblance, but one all the same.

**_I hope it was okay, please let me know if you spot any mistakes. _**


	4. Chapter 4

_I decided to do a chapter in Magnus' POV because I think you need his take on meeting Alec again. Enjoy._

I'm thinking about him again. Whatever I do, however hard I try to forget him I can't stop my mind from wondering to him. I think about how I left him under the witchlight that fateful night. I regret it... But I would never tell anyone that. I regret a lot of things.

I wonder where he is and prey to God he's alright. If only I could see him again. What would I say? That I love him? I think he's moved on by now, he's probably forgotten me and moved onto someone else. Or maybe he's pining after that blond boy again...John? Jake? Ah, Jace.

What am I doing? Alec's not like that! _Isn't he though? _A snide voice in my head asks. _Wasn't it he who betrayed you? He was going to take your immortality away._ As much as it pains me to agree with the voice I have to face the truth. I'm confused, as much as I want to forgive him I need time.

It's then that somebody bumps into me nearly knocking me over. I should have been watching where I was going instead of moping over someone who has most likely forgotten me. I'm about to say sorry when I notice his hair. It reminds me of Alec, like he's here...But he can't be. Alec's at the institute and my imagination is playing games with me.

"I'm so sorry..." He starts to speak and my face arranges itself into an expression of shock. It is him. Alexander is here. It's like the best dream, but at the same time my worst nightmare. I'm not ready to explain all my feelings. I can't tell him I've missed him so much that it hurts my heart. What would be his reaction if I did? Surely he wouldn't believe me.

His voice trails off as he finally looks at me and his expression would be almost comical, if not for the fact that I probably look like that too. The surprise is evident in his face and there is a deep sadness in his eyes. His eyes...

They are even more beautiful than I remember. The light blue colour of them is stunning, and people wonder why it's my favourite colour - it has been since I was with him. Now it shouldn't still be my favourite colour but it is. The colour haunts me, his eyes are in every dream I can remember but I still find them gorgeous.

We are both stood with our gaze locked on each other for about two minutes before I come to my senses. I need to get out of here. There is no way that I can keep my emotions in check for long.

"Well, as much fun as this has been I really have to dash. More important things to do, people to see." With that I leave before anything else can be said trying to avoid the hurt that flashes in his eyes. I silently thank the heavens that my voice kept me sounding confident, when inside I feel like a nervous wreck. What have I just done?

I lied. I lied to Alec. _He's lied to you before, what's the difference? _The voice asks me, I can't answer.

I don't have more important things to do - well except college, but after that encounter I'm not going for the rest of the day. I most certainly do not have anybody to see. The most important thing for me to do now is to get home and rest.

My phone rings. It's Tessa Gray, my best friend so I answer. No matter what mood I'm in I can talk to her. Anyway I need to vent out my feelings to somebody - right now she seems like the most likely victim.

"Hey Magnus, where's my sparkly sass bomb at? You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Oops, I may have been too caught up in my own worries to remember I was supposed to meet her before Law class (don't ask, I was forced to take it by Tessa).

"Tess, listen I'm not coming to class okay? I just met..." I can't say it, his name keeps getting stuck in my throat. "I just met A-Alec." Silence on the receiving end of the phone. Tessa knows about Alec and that he hurt me emotionally, she just doesn't know how. I carry on, I have to say it now. There is no way I can keep this inside me forever. I sob freely knowing she won't think any less of me.

"Tess, I still love him."

_What do you think? Was writing Magnus' any good? Thanks for reading, please review if you can. :) x_


	5. Chapter 5

**_So, it's back to Alec's POV. Oh and the dream is in italics (just to point that out if you didn't realise), enjoy. :)_**

I wake up in the morning with my skin all clammy and tears dripping down my cheeks. I haven't had the dream since I met Magnus. The dream that haunted me from being a young child came back last night. I thought I'd got over it - decidedly not. This time Magnus is there too.

_It's pitch black and the air is bitter. The wind stings my arms biting at me through my jacket. There is no sign of life so I must be alone. I try to move forward with all my might but I'm stuck. I can't move. _

_A faint voice, shouting grabs my attention. It grows louder until I hear it call my name. "Alec! Alec, help me!" The voice belongs to Max. A bright, square patch of light appears in front of me. I blink a few times trying to understand the situation and gain my sight back. _

_I can see Max. He's desperately struggling in the grasp of a Clave member. Jace and Izzy are there too fighting to get to Max, but being held back by the Clave. My stomach drops as I spot my parents standing, watching the event. Why aren't they helping Max? _

_There is nothing I can do. I'm utterly helpless, destined to watch as my little brother is forced to the floor. Unless..._

_"WAIT! STOP!" I call, my voice echoing through the eerie night. I'm surprised at how loud my voice is, but it works (by works I mean makes the members of the Clave stare at me and forget Max for the moment). "Please, I'll do anything." I say, a little quieter this time. _

_There is a moment in which nobody moves and then suddenly all hell breaks loose. It's not until The Inquisitor shouts, "Take him, leave the boy." that I feel a pair of firm hands grab my arm and pull me forwards. I can move again so I wriggle around, trying my damn hardest to get out of the strong grip._

_I look up and my eyes connect with cat eyes. For one second I let my guard down and allow myself to be propelled forwards - everything is alright, Magnus is here... Then I see his evil smirk and doubt flickers inside of me. _

_Next thing I know, I'm taking the place of Max being beaten till I fall to the ground. Everything is going hazy as I cry out for help. _

_"Help me." I manage to croak. I raise my head to see the members of the clave (including my parents and Magnus) all looking down on me with smug faces..._

I read somewhere that all dreams mean something? What does my dream mean?

I feel sick. Just remembering the dream makes me feel ill - but it's more than that. I feel hollow, like there's an emptiness inside me that can't be filled up. The feeling that I'd only ever been without on two separate occasions, both when I'd fallen in love, had come back with a vengeance after Magnus and I broke up.

Maybe, I shouldn't go to college today. I don't feel too well.

**_That's it for now. I would love to know what you guys think, do you like it? Could anything be improved? Should I do more chapters in Magnus' POV? _**

**_P.s I know Alec hasn't been to college much at all yet, but he will and he will interact with other people too next chapter. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is set a week after Alec had his dream and he hasn't faced college yet. It is not exactly how I wanted but it was hard to find inspiration. Hope you like it. Thank you RedCoral, who was awesome enough to give me really helpful advice on how to improve and also helped write a part of the story. :)**_

* * *

I'm not usually the type to chicken out of work... Well, maybe I am because I always let Jace and Izzy kill the demons and I couldn't tell my parents about being gay until I had a fearless rune calved into my skin - _so much for not being a chicken Alec. _And now, I'd missed a full week of college lessons because I'd been scared of meeting Magnus again, going to Law class and the dreams I'd been having kept me awake (but it was mostly Magnus that stopped me).

I finally decided to face up to everything and just go to college. If I met Magnus there then stuff him... _Don't be so sure, Alec. You never know._

It was actually going okay so far, I'd made a real life friend - I know, I'm not good with people so it's a shock to say the least. Well we were sort of friends I suppose.

_(Flashback)_

_"Hey, I'm Matthew. You're new right?" He had a nervous smile on his face as he said this, as if waiting to be accepted. It was surprising that he wanted to talk to me because I'm not really the type that people just chat to. I felt happy that he thought he could talk to me. It was in my first Calculus class that he'd spoken to me._

_"I'm Alec, it's nice to meet you." Politeness goes a long way, even if it sounds old fashioned - that, and I'm socially awkward. I really wanted to have someone to talk with so a good first impression was crucial. Looking at Matthew was nice... No wait, it was more than nice. He was hot! He had blond hair and a tanned body, his eyes were a chocolate brown and his eyelashes were incredibly long. All in all he was cute, but I felt guilty as soon as I thought that because I still loved Magnus. I couldn't get over Magnus by looking at one guy - even if he was attractive to an extent - Magnus meant more than that to me. My heart could never dismiss Magnus, he would always have a place there. _

_"I could help you with work if you want? I mean only if you needed it, of course." He seemed anxious and started rambling under his breath saying that I didn't look like I needed help. If I hadn't have been so shy and taken aback by his offer and mini rant to himself I might have laughed. Might have. _

_He took my startled silence silence as a bad sign and paused looking embarrassed. Was he being serious? Did he really want to work with me, to help me? Could Matthew possibly be a friend?_

_He seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it and said, "Do you wanna meet the rest of my mates?" I mumbled a quick yes before he said, "We'll be by the college gates at lunch, just look for me there." I was slightly surprised, did this mean we were mates? He carried on, "If you still want help, we can sort it at lunch."_

_"Okay," I replied before the bell went and we left class. I did want him to assist me with work (Calculus is hard, you know) and it might take my mind away from Magnus - there's only so many times you can recite the same Shadowhunter story without getting bored, you know. Plus, I had missed a lot of work skipping and all - like the bad-ass I am... Dream on, Alec. _

_(End of Flashback)_

This group of Matthew's friends consisted of a girl named Beth who had bright red hair, a boy called Ryan, a girl called Katie and Ryan's girlfriend Jess. They were making me doubt any preconceptions I'd had about them. They were all so kind an welcoming. I'd done what Matthew had asked and they all were gracious to me, friendly even.

I end up walking back with Beth because Matthew and Katie paired of, then Ryan and Jess decided they needed some 'alone time'. I think you can guess what that means. So we stroll along in silence, which I'm revelling in because goodness those mundanes can talk. That is to say until Beth destroys the peace and quiet.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She suddenly questions, as if she's been mustering up the courage to ask me for the past five minutes. I involuntarily blush, I proceed to shake my head and look at the floor. "How do you not have a... Wait... Are you gay?" She figured that out rather quickly didn't she? My blush deepens and I look at her, bracing myself for the disgusted stare. I'm surprised to find a gleeful smile creeping across her face, quickly covered up but her eyes are still shining brightly.

"Hey has anyone caught your eye?" She asks with an interested look masking her eyes.

"What?" I say surprised that Beth - who I barely knew - was curious about who I liked. But it seemed as though she wasn't listening to me, progressing with her monologue without realizing I did not want to talk about my private life, especially to a stranger. "You know what? You could try going out with..." I zoned out of the conversation (if you could call it that) the moment the words 'going out' left her lips. I definitely wasn't ready to take that step yet, and there was no way I was telling her why. Just Beth knowing about my sexuality was enough for now. She didn't need to know any other information. There was still uncertainty as to whether I could trust her yet.

"I have to go to class." I say, interrupting her. I may have sounded harsh because a baffled look crosses her face, but I wasn't ready to talk about relationships. Not after Magnus.

I enter the classroom ten minutes late with a red face, I'm probably sweating too. It was because I'd had to run all the way here from the gates. _Well done Alec. Way to go with first impressions and all._

"Mr Lightwood, nice to see you've joined us at last. And you appear to have arrived late to my class too. What a poor start to your new college. Sit down in the spare seat, that will be your new seat for the year." I turn around and glance over the chairs to see where the spare seat is, and freeze. "Mr Lightwood now would be a good time, before we all die of old age. Maybe then you will let me start the class." Oh dear my first impression for this teacher must be appalling right now. There is a slight snickering coming from the rest of the room but I hardly notice. The teacher gives me a stern but bored look which is difficult not to cower from. I'd rather face a pack of enemy Werewolves right now, than sit in a sweltering room with a dozen people I don't like and have to take notes for something I didn't want to study - at least the Werewolves would keep my attention. And then to make the situation more unpleasant I get told to sit by my ex. Why is he taking Law anyway? From what I remember he liked it less than me.

Eventually I bring myself out of thought and stumble over to the desk, flushing bright red and avoiding the gaze of every body in the class. It's like the cafe incident all over again. Of course, I have to end up in the same class as my ex and the teacher makes me sit next to him. Magnus looks the same as he used to, his raven black hair is full of blue glitter today and he's wearing bright red chinos and a pale blue shirt. He happens to glance at me for the first time since I walked in, I see confusion in his eyes but I don't fully know why he would be confused - I mean he had to hear my last name, and it's obvious that I would attend a college. Maybe he's thinking about a different time, a time before I talked to Camille.

I notice that he has dark bags under his eyes, as if he hasn't slept in days. I wonder if it's because he knew I was in town. _Don't be silly, Alec. Magnus is over you, he said you weren't important. _Yeah, Magnus is probably over me and Law class couldn't get any worse. _So much for not being affected by him, Alec._

* * *

_**I hope this chapter is good enough. I feel like Alec's first meeting with Matthew could have been written better but I feel that Alec would have been a little bit awkward around Matthew then. Did you like the chapter, or are there any improvements I could make? I tried to add in more of Alec's thoughts, is it weird that Alec talks to himself in the third person? It's just that I do that a lot too! Thanks for reading. :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_NEW CHAPTER! I know isn't it just so exiting? Well it is for me anyway - I'm in such a good mood._**

**_Thank you to everybody who reviewed my last chapter, it means a lot! :)_**

**_Also, thank BeCourageous for reminding me how long it'd been since an update and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner. Hope you like it (p._****_s I only own the plot and oc's, sadly I do not own TMI or TLoTR or Mordor for that matter - although that would be pretty cool)._**

* * *

Five hours of Law classes down and I'm already wanting to run down into the depths of Mordor - yes, I have read The Lord of The Rings. M-Magnus had a lot of mundane books that I stumbled upon in his flat. I kept some books of his actually, I put them at the institute when we were together. I doubt he'll ask for them back now though. Anyway, I would rather travel into the heart of Mordor than have another lesson sat _there. _Doesn't that say something? Usually I'd jump at the chance to be near Magnus, but when he can't stand the sight of me it becomes rather depressing.

I'm walking to my place alone today. After the constant terror of crowds in the halls between rooms and the persistent nattering of Beth telling me who she thinks would be suitable for me to 'go out with', I need some time to myself. The deserted streets on the way back to the apartment is the perfect spot to think.

Not once has Magnus talked to me. I've caught him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye a couple of times but apart from that he's been ignoring me. When he found out we had to do a paired asignment together for the next month (in the worst subject invented) he groaned under his breath and glared at the teacher with such ferocity that I thought Sir would melt. Needless to say it hurt to know Magnus didn't want to work with me.

I don't know what to feel. I still love Magnus but I have an incling his hatred for me hasn't waned. I never expected it to but when we met again I had a tiny glimmer of hope. Well, that got crushed quickly. And then there's Matthew... Who I feel guilty for even thinking about, I can't like him. It's not fair to like him because I will still always love Magnus. Besides I don't know which 'team' he goes for.

Matthew knows I don't like _that_ particular class and tries to question me about why. He's always telling me to 'Cheer the f*** up.' or asking, 'Why is it that you hate Law so much? I mean why did you take it then?' trust him to think I chose this out of my own free will!

I never take the time to answer him properly - usually it involves a half hearted shrug and I find myself looking down at the floor. I don't want to talk about anything connected with the past. Especially part of my past involving a certain warlock, name beginning with M. I think you can guess who. A warlock who I tried and failed miserably every single day to get out of my mind.

Suddenly I'm brought out of my trance by an arm waving in my face. An arm that belongs to none other than the waitress Caterina! I'm stunned, how can she talk to me when her relative was the one who manipulated me? _Don't be too hard on her... _A small voice in my head says. _She probably has no idea what that bitch Camille did to you and Magnus. _I haven't seen her in at ten days and she has no idea why. I kept avoiding that café at all costs but I knew it would be inevitable to meet her again. There was only a matter of time - particularly when you forget and walk down the café street without watching where you're going, like just then for instance. I didn't want to confront the fact that she was a Belcourt,

"Alec?" Once again I'd been going off into a dreamland thinking about what Magnus and I had in the past. I was wishing I could go back and change my decisions - _how many times do I wish that in a week? Too many, Alec. Too many. _I answer my own question (even better, I respond to the question in third person. I must be going crazy).

"You." I manage to utter before the anger that was threatening to take over becomes overwhelming and I start to vent my frustration at her. "Why are you here? How do you dare come here and speak to me? Do you know what Camille did? She... She made me lose..." I trail off. Caterina doesn't need to know this. Hell, she probably doesn't care and I most definitely should not be saying any of this to her; especially she being who she is. There's just something about her that makes me feel compelled to tell her.

"What? What did my stupid sister do this time? It's always me who gets the blame." Her tone sounds icy as if she isn't fond of talking about Camille - although I'm sure I wasn't meant to catch the last part. I just fix my gaze over her shoulder determined not to look vulnerable at the thought of Magnus and my obscene amount of regrets. Caterina must notice my expression and immediately her hardened face softens. "You said she made you lose something. What was it?" Her voice is much warmer now, more kind and understanding towards me. It's an improvement on the bitter sounding voice but even so I don't want any sort of sympathy. Not after what I'd done. I ruined our whole lives by running off to Camille and believing every lie she fed me.

* * *

_**Whoo! Chapter seven is finished. Thanks for reading, I sincerely hope you liked it. We'll see if I can update chapter eight any quicker - though I do doubt my ability in remembering things. Review if you want to because I love (lets face it who doesn't) reading any comments you as readers and fellow authors have. **_

_**Thanks again! :)**_


End file.
